wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adobe Flash
The is a program that is used to make Pets for Wild Ones or items for other flash games. Current Verion *Adobe Flash Professional CS6 - Download Test Trial, Buy or See the Features (You need to be signed in to Adobe to download.) How it works Although this is not a hacking device it has good ues which will not waste your time.You can pick lots of tools like: *Gradient Transform Tool (find it on selection tab or press F) *Selection Tool (press V or find it on tools tab) *Subselection Tool (press A or find it on tools tab) *Free Transform Tool (find it on selection tab or press Q) *3D Rotation Tool (find it on selection tab or press W) **3D Translation Tool (find it on selection tab or press G) *Lasso Tool (press L or find it on selection tab) *Pen Tool (find it on selection tab or press P) **Add Anchor Point Tool (find it on selection tab or press =) **Delete Anchor Point Tool (find it on selection tab or press -) **Convert Anchor Point Tool (find it on selection tab or press C) *Text Tool (find it on selection tab or press T) *Line Tool (find it on selection tab or press N) *Rectangle Tool (find it on selection tab or press R) **Oval Tool (find it on selection tab or press O) **Rectangle Primitive Tool (find it on selection tab or press R) **Oval Primitive Tool (find it on selection tab or press O) **PolyStar Tool (find it on selection tab it has no letter. Click on Rectangle Tool and hold it until you will see a list of tools and you will find PolyStar Tool at the bottom) *Pencil Tool (find it on selection tab or press Y) *Brush Tool (find it on selection tab or press B) **Spray Brush Tool (find it on selection tab or press B) *Deco Tool (find it on selection tab or press U) *Bone Tool (find it on selection tab or press M.Allowance to use is only when you draw or deit on Actionscript 2.0) **Bind Tool (find it on selection tab or press M) *Paint Bucket Tool (find it on selection tab or press K) **Ink Bottle Tool (find it on selection tab or press S) *Eyedropper Tool (find it on selection tab or press I) *Earser Tool (find it on selection tab or press E) *Hand Tool (find it on selection tab or press H) *Zoom Tool (find it on selection tab or press Z. Zoom in: ctrl and + Zoom out: ctrl and - ) *Change Color for Pencil *Change color for Brush or Paint Bucket *Black and White & Swap colors you can learn more here Tutorials Tutorial on putting Accessories on Pets. Information Playdom uses Adobe Flash CS4 Professional to create items for the game. All Flash's are the same but newer versions have better professional editing tools. Trivia *Adobe Flash was once called "Macromedia Flash". Adobe bought Macromedia and release their own version. **Early Wild Ones Comics like "FV Scams a Cat" and "Wild Ones Team" was made via Macromedia Flash 8. Category:Contents Category:Tools Category:Art Devices